Diez días
by DolcePiano
Summary: La decepción es un sentimiento que llega cuando ya todo se intentó. Si alguna vez hubo amor, la decepción es la que barre con él y lo hace desaparecer. Ya no hay expectativas, ya no hay esperanza, se siente como una traición a la confianza depositada en la persona. ¿Acaso alguna vez ella podría perdonarlo?


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes y situaciones le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomé prestado, sin fines de lucro, para crear mi historia.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diez días**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinco días… cinco días habían pasado desde que salió huyendo del Dojo Tendo hacia el bosque y no podía encontrar un rastro que la delatara. Ya se hacía de noche y en la oscuridad le era inútil seguir buscándola. Detuvo sus pasos, el sonido de la hierba en sus pies le indicó que era un buen lugar para armar su carpa y descansar del trajín del día. ¿Sería posible que ella estuviera escondiéndose de él? Lo pensó mejor, sí lo era, después de todo, él era culpable de todo lo que había sucedido. El rostro de Akane se lo había dicho todo en aquel instante.

 _«No me sigas»_

Sus ojos viajaron hacia el suelo y empuñó sus manos.

¿Cómo era posible que todo se haya salido de control y de esa manera?

Golpeó el suelo terroso con rabia.

.

.

Últimamente las cosas estaban más tranquilas en la casa Tendo, las autodenominadas prometidas de Ranma aparecían cada vez menos. Ukyo se había dedicado casi de lleno a su negocio y solo la veían en la escuela. Shampoo se fue a la China por un tiempo con su abuela. Mientras Kuno había entrado al tercer año de preparatoria, los exámenes de admisión y los trabajos le dejaba menos tiempo para poder hacer sus visitas estúpidas y repentinas; y Kodachi se había ido a una escuela de intercambio para señoritas en el extranjero. Ryoga incluso había dejado de ir, Akane se preguntaba entonces qué habría pasado con su cerdito negro P-chan al que extrañaba mucho. Ranma y Akane también habían empezado a pasar más tiempo juntos, después de lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo, algo había cambiado en ellos, él estaba más amable, intentaba que su boca no hablara más de lo debido y se burlaba menos de ella. Akane lo había notado, y también había cedido en algunas cosas, como no enfadarse a la primera y lo trataba más cariñosamente también. Después de todo, ellos también eran buenos amigos.

Pero aquel día, Ryoga reapareció después de mucho tiempo. Kasumi lo invitó muy amablemente a almorzar y le dijo que también había preparado un baño para él. Ranma lo había visto con recelo y curiosamente antes de que Akane bajara, él y Ryoga comenzaron a discutir, y el humano fue convertido en el cerdo negro P-chan. Akane apareció de pronto y abrazó al cerdito diciendo que había visto la bañera llena y que tomaría un baño con él. Entonces, los celos de Ranma no tardaron en aparecer y la pelea comenzó. Ranma que intentaba quitárselo de las manos, por el chancho aprovechado que quería ver desnuda a su prometida y, por otro lado, Akane que no entendía los celos de su prometido por un cerdo tan tierno. P-chan le sacó la lengua a su contrincante que lucía un vistoso chichón en la mitad de su cabeza por el golpe que le había propinado su cariñosa noviecita y la correteadera comenzó cuando el joven de la trenza se lo arrebató de las manos. El cerdo logró zafarse del brazo de Ranma mordiéndolo y huyó a toda velocidad para que el susodicho no lo alcanzara. Mientras que ella corría detrás de los dos. La falta de sentido de orientación de Ryoga no se hizo esperar, ya que había entrado al baño recién preparado por la mayor de las Tendo, le sacaba la lengua al jovencito y saltaba muy alto; y antes de que pudiera si quiera frenar se vio encima de la tina de baño de agua caliente y humeante. Nadie lo pudo prever, ni siquiera Ranma pudo salvarlo esta vez. Gruñó con todas sus fuerzas, pero su grito fue ahogado por el agua. Akane vio cómo su cerdo negro caía y luego se convertía en alguien a quien conocía bien. Demasiado bien.

Nadie la preparó para aquello. Su única reacción fue pronunciar el nombre del joven de la bandana en un murmullo y lo único que escuchó como respuesta fueron ruidos. Ecos de voces resonaban en sus oídos mientras veía que ambos intentaban explicarse. ¿Explicar qué? Eso no necesitaba ninguna explicación, el mismo hecho hablaba por sí mismo.

No hizo más y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ranma salió desesperado tras ella gritando su nombre, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada fría de su parte y luego una cachetada. No hubo fuerza en aquel golpe, pero sí dolor, un dolor interno que Ranma percibió durante todo el tiempo que la buscó en el bosque. Él solo pudo ver cómo agarraba sus cosas y salía de la casa, a pesar de los ruegos y llanto de Soun Tendo.

 _Traición_.

.

.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la fogata que había encendido intentando hacer una comida decente. Agarró el cucharón para probar la sopa que había hecho en base a algunas especias, plantas y pescado que había traído del río. El olor era demasiado fuerte, pero igual la probó. La expresión de asco fue suficiente como para que asiera la olla y la lanzara con fuerza hacia un costado. Estaba asqueroso. Observó la olla tirada sin expresión alguna. Sus manos se empuñaron tan fuerte que sus palmas dolieron. Cinco días habían pasado desde el incidente y ella todavía sentía el mismo dolor en su pecho. Las preguntas comenzaron a llegar y por fin pudo concebir la magnitud de los hechos.

Ryoga era P-chan, su mascota, el cerdito negro al que quería tanto. Su confidente en algunos momentos, a quien podía hablarle a veces de sus sentimientos más profundos sin remordimientos. Incluso se acostaba con ella a su lado. Asco le dio pensar que era con un hombre con el que dormía, aunque tuviera el cuerpo de un cerdo. Al que abrazaba por las noches, el que alguna vez la había visto llorar. Y ahora entendía por qué, en ocasiones, volteaba el rostro y lo veía avergonzarse cuando se cambiaba de ropa. Era un animal, cómo no iba a desvestirse en frente de él. Y también recordó con furia cómo huía despavorido cuando veía una tetera con agua caliente ir hasta él.

Maldito cerdo.

Maldito Ryoga.

Y Ranma…

Él lo sabía todo.

Su corazón estaba destrozado, él se había encargado de ello. Lo que sentía por Ranma era distinto a lo de Ryoga, a Ryoga lo odiaba con el alma. En cambio, Ranma la había decepcionado. La decepción muchas veces es peor que el odio, porque es un sentimiento que llega cuando ya todo se intentó. El odio, en cambio, es tan poderoso como el amor, ambos llegan en la misma intensidad y es muy fácil pasar de un estado al otro. Pero en la decepción, cualquier atisbo de sentimiento comienza a desaparecer. Si alguna vez hubo amor, la decepción es la que barre con él y simplemente lo elimina. Ya no hay expectativas, ya no hay esperanza, se siente como una traición a la confianza depositada en la persona. Se sintió traicionada por Ranma. La tristeza la carcomió.

¿Por qué, Ranma?

.

.

Un sonido entre los arbustos la tomó desprevenida

—¿Quién está ahí? —cuestionó con enfado.

Al final lo vio aparecer tras los matorrales, con el cuerpo alicaído y la expresión arrepentida.

—Soy yo, Akane —respondió Ranma.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Akane… yo lo s…

—¿Qué quieres? —lo interrumpió Akane sin mirarlo—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Gracias al olor de tu comida.

Había estado armando su carpa cuando un armadillo pasó al lado de él corriendo con un pescado entre sus dientes, pero más allá cayó inconsciente. Se acercó mientras agarraba aquel pescado que seguro estaba envenenado, sin embargo no fue así, sino que percibió un extraño olor a especias que normalmente utilizaba Akane. Observó el lugar por donde había llegado el pequeño animal y vio una tenue luz. Esa debía ser ella. Finalmente la había encontrado. Entonces recogió sus cosas y se escondió ligeramente detrás de los arbustos. Estaba pensando qué es lo que le diría cuando la viera por fin cuando ella ya lo había escuchado.

Akane enfureció —¡Y encima vienes a burlarte de mí, por qué mejor no te largas! —se giró para darle la cara al fin.

Ranma se dio cuenta que estaba demacrada y un poco más delgada. Seguro no había podido probar bocado la muy boba y había entrenado mucho.

—No me iré ahora que te encontré, ¿y qué has estado comiendo? ¿Nada? —se acercó unos pasos, pero ella se alejó. Estaba realmente enfadada. Pero pudo percibir algo más, era tal vez cierto dejo de tristeza o más aún, decepción.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Quiero estar sola, por eso me fui! ¡Puedes ir con tu gran amigo Ryoga y ayudarlo con su estúpida maldición! Es más, podrían ayudarse mutuamente como lo hicieron a mis espaldas. No me esperaba que entre toda la gente, tú ibas a hacerme esto. Tú… —su voz se quebró entonces.

—Akane por favor, realmente yo lo…

—Vete.

—Déjame terminar de decirte lo que quiero y…

La jovencita volvió a girar su cuerpo, dándole la espalda y escupió interrumpiéndolo nuevamente. —Largo. ¿Qué parte de «quiero estar sola» no entiendes?

—Al menos déjame explicarte.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿La forma como tú y Ryoga se burlaron de mí? ¿La forma en que permitiste que durmiera con él? ¿Qué lo abrazara y que lo besara? —habló con furia, una desconocida para ella.

—¡Nunca fue así! Sé que fui un idiota por no decírtelo antes. Al principio yo quería explicártelo pero… —trató de exponer Ranma. Era verdad, él intentó cuando supo de la maldición de Ryoga, luego él le hizo prometer que no lo haría y las cosas se fueron complicando cada vez más y un día fue imposible. Él sabía que algún día tenía que decírselo, no quería que hubieran secretos entre ambos, pero su cobardía se lo impidió. Y los días simplemente continuaron pasando.

—El tiempo ya pasó, Ranma. No hay intenciones que valgan ahora. Todo está hecho ya. Nunca podrás volver al pasado y nunca podrás resarcir esto. Ahora quiero que te vayas, no quiero verte —repitió con una frialdad que nunca pensó que podría poseer.

—No…

—¡Quiero que te vayas! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, ¿por qué diablos no podía dejarla sola? Estaba tan enojada con él, tan triste, tan decepcionada. Aún no podía perdonarlo. Solo quería unos días más para ella, pero él se lo hacía más difícil, tanto que no la dejaba pensar. Tapó sus oídos y escapó por un camino errante a través de los árboles dejando todas sus cosas abandonadas. Ranma intentó ir tras ella, pero se atracó en unas ramas por las cuales ella se había colado fácilmente gracias a su tamaño. Gritó su nombre en vano. Y volvió a perderle el rastro. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que seguramente ella regresaría por sus cosas. Sin embargo, era de noche, ¿dónde dormiría?

Normalmente, los enfados de Akane duraban poco tiempo, él se había acostumbrado a que después de una pelea era importante pedir disculpas, si es que él había sido el del error (que era casi en todas la ocasiones, ya sea que se había burlado de su ropa o huido de la comida que había hecho), entonces ella lo hacía y el resentimiento pasaba. Así eran los sucesos con ellos. Pero esta vez, aquel enfado lo percibió diferente. Se sintió sumamente culpable y una extraña tristeza lo invadió. En verdad ella no quería ni verlo. Y con absoluta razón.

Suspiró, sí, había permitido tanto… Su cólera y resentimiento no eran infundados, porque incluso había permitido que besara al cerdo frente a él.

Observó las cosas que Akane había dejado tiradas, las recogió y las guardó en la mochila, no deshizo la carpa pensando que ella regresaría a dormir. Ranma subió a un árbol alto y se echó allí para esperarla. Pero ella no regresó en toda la noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que ella logre perdonarlo?

¿Podría hacerlo alguna vez?

.

.

A la mañana siguiente le colocó allí comida enlatada y nuevamente esperó. El cansancio de no haber dormido toda la noche lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Pensó que solo serían unos instantes, pero al final habían pasado dos horas cuando finalmente despertó. Se irguió exaltado y observó que las cosas de Akane habían desaparecido, excepto la comida enlatada.

Examinó el camino en el bosque, sus huellas estaban frescas, ni siquiera se había preocupado por borrarlas la muy boba. Decidió que la seguiría en silencio hasta que ella estuviera lista para hablar. Quizás no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, pero al menos lo intentaría.

.

Cada día, a partir de allí, se dedicó a observarla. Akane se levantaba de madrugada y luego bajaba hasta el riachuelo para pescar y asearse a pesar de que el agua estaba fría. Aunque el clima ya se sentía cálido, todavía por las noches y las madrugadas había un viento helado. Llevaba un balde lleno de agua a la carpa para cocinar, lo hacía rápidamente. Siempre veía una expresión de asco apenas probaba la comida. En ocasiones hubiese querido acercarse para decirle que estaba usando azúcar en vez de sal, pero probablemente ella se alejaría quién sabe dónde, y él prefería seguir observándola aunque sea de lejos. Después de un par de días, optó entonces por cambiar los alimentos de la olla por algo que él había cocinado cuando ella desaparecía por los arbustos. Luego, ella volvía y miraba alrededor y nuevamente probaba la comida que milagrosamente ya estaba pasable. Y se la comía con una avidez envidiable. Posteriormente, iba a entrenar. Lo hacía durante toda la mañana hasta que se hacía la hora del almuerzo y comía lo que había guardado de la mañana. De nuevo regresaba a ejercitarse. Akane poseía una fortaleza envidiable, su fuerza de voluntad era más fuerte que cualquier chiquilla de su edad. Era muy habilidosa en los deportes incluidas las artes marciales; sin embargo, esos días se dejaba llevar por su furia y poco luchaba con la cabeza. Sus movimientos eran torpes e inseguros, no como usualmente luchaba, con esa alevosía y determinación. Y ella misma se daba cuenta, porque terminaba terriblemente agotada y más enfadada aún. Se metía a su carpa y no salía más de allí hasta el día siguiente que lo volvía a intentar.

Ranma observaba la carpa hasta que la tenue luz se desvanecía por completo. Entonces él podía ir a descansar también.

Tres días más pasaron con esa misma rutina. Él pacientemente siguió esperándola.

.

—Sal de allí y pelea conmigo —su voz lo sorprendió de sobremanera y se levantó rápidamente de la bolsa de dormir. Había abierto su carpa y ya había desaparecido. Ranma pensó que ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia en ese momento, pero había estado percibiéndolo todo el tiempo.

El muchacho salió somnoliento de la carpa.

—¿Desde cuándo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Te percibí todo este tiempo. Además la comida extrañamente tenía un buen sabor después de que casualmente desaparecía para ir al baño.

—Akane…

La jovencita se puso entonces en posición de ataque —Luchemos —exclamó determinada.

—Akane, no quiero pelear contigo.

—Debes hacerlo, además sabes que he estado entrenando. Quiero calmar un poco mi furia desquitándome contigo.

Ranma sonrió ligeramente. Finalmente podía sentirla furiosa con él. No como cuando la encontró, decepcionada y triste. Prefería su rabia, era revitalizante, incluso para ella.

—Dejaré que me golpees si es lo que quieres.

Akane lo observó quietamente. —¿No entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? Quiero que luches contra mí, y quiero que lo hagas en serio.

¿Por qué hacía esto? Él no podía comprenderla. Debería golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y luego perdonarlo, después de todo, así siempre habían sido las cosas entre ambos. ¿Qué trataba de probar con esto?

—Te perdonaré si lo haces —entonces ella mencionó esa palabra. Maldición, cómo podía manipularlo de esa manera. Ella sabía que él haría todo lo posible para que ella lo hiciera.

—Akane… por favor…

—Pelea conmigo —nuevamente se puso en posición de ataque. Levantó los brazos, el derecho más adelante que el izquierdo al igual que las piernas.

—Estás débil, no has comido nada. No puedo luchar contra ti en estas condiciones.

—¡He estado comiendo la comida que me dejabas!

—Eso no es un alimento completo, Akane.

—Si me rechazas ahora, juro que no volveré a dirigirte la palabra. Me duela en el alma o no —entonces corrió hasta él.

La furia la consumió, en serio quería golpearlo, pero quería hacerlo en una pelea limpia. Él que le había ocultado algo tan importante, deseaba obtener al menos eso de él. Akane sabía que Ranma desaprobaría esto, y peor aún, que le dolía todo lo que sea tener que luchar contra ella. Lo sabía desde que aquel día que se puso a Dou-chan, el traje que la hacía más fuerte. Sin embargo, aquel día ella no dejó que la golpeara. Pero esta vez, era diferente, quería todo o nada. ¿Se estaba vengando? Tal vez. Entonces corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Una patada tras otra y solo lograba golpear el aire cerca a él, un puño, otro más. Giraba danzando junto con el viento, pero él era muy rápido. Ranma no se dejó asestar ningún golpe, él siempre había sido fuerte y después de lo de Jusenkyo, lo era mucho más. El sudor comenzaba a emanar de sus sienes y pronto empapó todo su rostro. Su cabello también, la tela de su gi en sus axilas y sus brazos. Pero no quería detenerse, y lo intentó una vez más. Él la observaba con dolor en sus facciones, ni siquiera sudaba el muy desgraciado. Pero ella se lo había advertido, nunca lo perdonaría si no luchaba en serio. Saltó, corrió, dio un grito de furia. Sus músculos comenzaban a doler.

—¡Golpéame!

—No lo haré —habló con voz tranquila intentando mantener el temple. Lo estaba intentando con todo su ser.

—¡Hazlo! ¡Vénceme de una vez por todas!

—¡No haré eso maldita sea! —entonces gritó con rabia dando un salto hacia atrás—. ¡Cómo puedes pedirme que haga eso contigo!

—¡Es lo que quiero!

—¡Pues yo no! ¡¿No te hice suficiente daño ya?! ¡¿Acaso crees que yo no tengo sentimientos?! ¡¿Qué no me duele verte en estas condiciones?! ¿Querías castigarme? ¡Pues qué bien lo estás haciendo! ¡¿Pero sabes qué?! ¡El daño te lo estás haciendo a ti misma! ¡¿Y qué culpa tienes tú en todo esto?! ¡Dímelo, Akane!

Silencio.

—¡Habla, Akane! ¡¿Cuál es tu culpa?! ¡¿Qué hiciste tú de mal?!

 _Confiar… confiar en ti._

No... en realidad no era culpa de Ranma.

El aura de pelea en ella desapareció.

De alguna forma, ella misma lo sabía. A veces se preguntaba por qué cuando Ryoga desaparecía, también lo hacía P-chan. Y ese extraño pañuelo amarillo con puntos negros, era el mismo que Ryoga usaba en la cabeza. Y la molestia de Ranma cuando ella abrazaba al cerdo, cuando se lo llevaba a dormir con ella a costa de sus reclamos. Incluso a veces lo sentía dormirse en el tejado, velando por ella y su sueño, cuidando de que no le hiciera daño. Y nunca dejó que se bañara con él, así ella lo golpeara mil veces, Ranma hizo todo lo posible. Quizás no se lo dijo directamente, pero le dio muchas señales. Era su culpa también. Por ser tan ciega y no hacer caso a lo que Ranma le decía.

Fue una promesa al final la que había hecho Ranma con Ryoga, es una deshonra entre hombres no cumplirla. Aunque ello no justificaba el daño hecho. Sin embargo, al final quien se aprovechó de todas las situaciones fue Ryoga, siempre fue él. Cerdo aprovechado.

—Yo soy responsable también… —murmuró Akane mirando hacia el suelo y con su cuerpo temblando—. Trataste de advertirme muchas veces.

Ranma se quedó en silencio. Estaba equivocada, él solo había sido un idiota y había sido más leal a la promesa que tenía con Ryoga que a ella. Quiso reprocharle, sin embargo el llanto de ella detuvo sus palabras.

—En verdad quería enojarme contigo toda mi vida —sollozó—. Quería odiarte por el resto de mi vida, pero no puedo, porque lo que tú causaste en mí no fue odio, fue decepción —sus manos intentaban sin éxito secar sus lágrimas, que seguían brotando una tras otra.

—Ak…

—La decepción es peor que el odio, y aun así, no quiero sentirme así. No quiero… Además sé que todo esto es mi culpa también…

Ranma pensó que ese era el peor castigo que podía recibir de su parte. Se había acostumbrado tanto a verla enojada que no representaba un grave problema para él. Incluso todos estos días en que había sentido en carne propia su desprecio, él podía entenderla y sentía que quizás esa cólera pasaría y finalmente lo perdonaría. También hacía unos momentos, pensó que ella estaba enojada. Pero verla llorar así, con el sentimiento con que lo hacía en ese momento, le rompía el corazón. Simplemente no podía con ello, rompía todas sus defensas y no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar. La impotencia ganaba al no poder decir ni hacer nada y solo podía seguir escuchándola con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos.

—Nunca quise escucharte… —sus rodillas cansadas y adoloridas tocaron el suelo.

—Eso no es verdad. Yo nunca fui sincero, yo… —intentó discutirle pero sin fuerza en la voz.

—Nunca quise… —pero ella parecía no escucharlo.

—Akane…

—Y no puedo…

—Akane, tienes todo el derecho a odiarme… —finalmente pudo expresar.

—No puedo… —sollozó—. No puedo hacer eso y tampoco quiero... porque yo… te amo... —dijo en un murmullo cubriendo su rostro del todo con sus manos llenas de barro. Entonces hubo un largo silencio.

Ranma se quedó callado de la impresión. ¿Por qué ella? Una chica tan fuerte, tan orgullosa, el verla quebrarse de esa manera y diciéndole cosas que él no merecía. ¿Amarlo? ¿Cómo podía amarlo a él? Después de haberle ocultado lo de Ryoga y haber dejado que se enfrentara a toda la verdad, así sin anestesia. Incluso después de lo de Jusenkyo en que él no pudo protegerla como quiso y dejó que ella se sacrificara por él y casi perdiera la vida. Él sabía que después de ello, no podría perdonarse del todo jamás. Y en donde por fin había aceptado la magnitud de sus sentimientos por ella. Un sentimiento que jamás pensó que llegaría a tener a sus dieciséis años. Claro que posteriormente lo negó frente a Akane, pero no podía negárselo a su corazón. Por eso ya no se separaba de ella, por eso estaba más protector, por eso estaba más amable, y porque realmente quería que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos. Sin embargo no era solo eso. Y era porque quería estar a su lado también, porque a pesar de todo, ella no lo había rechazado ni una vez. En su corta vida pensó que lo de Ryoga desencadenaría en esto, verla tan vulnerable así como no la había visto jamás. Desnudando sus sentimientos de esa forma; sabiéndose correspondido y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse quieto y mudo como un imbécil. Deseó que lo golpeara y que siguiera enojándose con él. No sabía cómo actuar en situaciones como esta. Nunca nadie le había enseñado.

Así que movió solo sus manos acercándose muy lentamente. Solo un poco, quizás rozar el la tela del gi en sus hombros. La escuchó absorber su pequeña nariz. Y tomó todo el valor que pudo para por fin volverla a mirar. Estaba con la cabeza gacha y sus cortos cabellos cubrían su pequeña cara y ya había sacado las manos de ella, a pesar de que las lágrimas no habían dejado de brotar.

 _¿Por qué él no decía nada?_

 _¿Qué es lo que debería decir?_

 _¿Entonces no eran ciertas sus suposiciones?_

 _¿Cómo debería actuar?_

Entonces solo siguió a su instinto. Se arrodilló frente a ella, la tomó de las mejillas y secó su rostro húmedo por el sudor y las lágrimas con sus dedos. Se acercó un poco más y rozó ligeramente sus labios con los de ella. Solo un momento, un efímero momento que apenas percibió pero que nunca olvidaría. Sus labios estaban resecos a su tacto, sería quizás de no haber bebido mucha agua y de haber probado tan pocos alimentos. Se separó dolorosamente y percibió sus ojos avellana que ahora brillaban y no mostraban ese manto opaco de hacía unos instantes. No fueron necesarias las palabras en ese momento, en realidad, las palabras sobraban entre ellos, siempre había sido así.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y simplemente siguió sollozando. ¿Él la correspondía? Estaba casi segura.

—Lo siento… —él murmuró mientras rodeaba sus brazos a su cuerpo delgado—. Perdón… Akane. Perdóname —su voz se quebró y la abrazó más fuerte aún.

.

.

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso. Habían intercambiado un par de frases y luego simplemente se tomaron de las manos. Fueron los diez días más dolorosos de sus vidas.

.

.

.

El portón de la casa Tendo se abrió repentinamente, lo cual los hizo soltarse rápidamente. Allí se encontraba Ryoga arrodillado en posición de perdón. Había estado allí los diez días que a ambos les tomó volver. Detrás de él estaba también toda la familia Tendo y un panda gigante. Ranma retrocedió dos pasos y Akane se acercó.

—Levántante —habló con voz sumamente fría.

—Akane-san, por favor te suplico que me perdones.

—Dije que te levantaras.

Ryoga irguió su cuerpo temblando y aún con la cabeza gacha.

—No sé cuánto tiempo me tome perdonarte por lo que hiciste, así que vete y no te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí. El amor no justifica que me hayas ocultado algo tan importante, sin embargo, es lo único que te salvará.

¿El amor? ¿Acaso Ranma le había dicho a Akane que él estaba enamorado fervientemente de ella desde el día que la conoció? Miró al chico de la trenza con furia.

—Tuvo que decírmelo —respondió adivinando sus intenciones—. Además todos lo sabían, ¿verdad, Nabiki?

—Por supuesto —respondió ella con un gesto de obviedad.

—No es algo que se pueda ocultar tan fácilmente —también habló Kasumi con la mano en el mentón.

Ryoga se sonrojó furiosamente pero rápidamente volvió a su expresión de miedo al ver a Akane.

—Vete si no quieres morir en este instante —habló mostrándole un taper de comida hecha por ella.

El muchacho de la bandana observó aterrorizado y obedeció rápidamente. Todavía valoraba su vida. Ya era suficiente castigo para él el no saberse correspondido por Akane. Ella lo dejó irse sin una pizca de tristeza.

.

.

Un mes después, las estrellas en esa noche de primavera iluminaban con más ahínco. Quizás él era quien las veía de esa manera. Nunca pensó que las cosas ocurrirían como lo hicieron aquellos diez días. Posterior a eso, todo volvió tomar un tinte normal, sin embargo, habían detalles que no pasaron desapercibidos para la familia, ya que las cosas entre ellos parecían ir viento en popa. Sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en que Akane realmente tenía un corazón tan grande.

Un gruñido a su costado lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. —¿Ryoga? —lo asió por el pañuelo y lo sostuvo frente a él. P-chan gruñó más fuerte aún.

—Silencio o Akane te escuchará —susurró.

Una gota de sudor cayó por el cuerpo del cerdo. Lo colocó nuevamente a su costado derecho. El silencio reinó durante varios minutos.

—¿Sabes?

—¡Cui! —respondió.

—Creo que Akane paulatinamente te perdonará —el cerdo puso una expresión triste—. Si lo hizo conmigo, lo hará contigo. Además a ti te odia y eso puede cambiar fácilmente.

El chancho negro se puso a llorar.

—Hubieras visto su cara de decepción. Hubiera preferido mil veces su odio y su furia.

Las lágrimas se detuvieron entonces.

—Ella lo hará porque su corazón es así de grande —lo miró con amabilidad haciendo tranquilizar a Ryoga. Lo agarró nuevamente del pañuelo—. Pero es mejor que no te vea por aquí.

Y antes que pudiera decir un «cui», el cerdo ya estaba viajando por los cielos de Nerima.

.

.

 **.~FIN~.**

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Ya hace un tiempito tenía algunas partes de este escrito y hoy me puse a revisar y lo quise terminar. Y hace tiempo que no me pasaba por acá.

Bueno, hace años había escrito algo así con Akane enterándose de lo de Ryoga así sin asco, ellos estaban casados y los hice divorciarse, pero en ese tiempo yo escribía más OoC que ahora, así que ahora me quise redimir y en vez de separarlos hice que esto fuera lo que los uniera. Sí creo que sería un problema difícil de transitar, pero yo creo que ellos están tan enamorados que difícilmente se puedan separar, incluso, por un asunto de esta magnitud. Y bueno, también quería escribir un drama jeje.

Les agradezco a todos quienes se pasen a leer y no se olviden de que si les gustó o no pueden hacérmelo saber apretando el botoncito que dice _Review_ allí abajo. Me harían muy feliz.

Besos.

Sophy.


End file.
